Time Travelers
by scribeofthefantastic
Summary: No one knew about Kagome's foreign cousin until, she appears in futile Japan with a tiger demon, exorcist, and ninja. However little did they know that someone is hunting them and it's not the usual suspects. Prepare for surprising alliances and deadly enemies, in a travel across time.
1. Chapter 1

**Scribe: mgh* mgh***

**Inuyasha: What?**

**Scribe: mgh* mgh***

**Inuyasha: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING WEN...**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, what are you doing?**

**Inuyasha: Nothing**

**Kagome: Inuyasha...SIT! Now there you go why did he tie and gag you?**

**Scribe: He thinks I own the show Inuyasha. BUT I DON'T!**

**Kagome: Oh sorry, he's a bit of an idiot. But...uh...why would he think that?**

**Scribe: Because of this...**

* * *

Kagome sighed, in futile Japan everything was working out perfectly, but back home she was failing every class except history. "What am I going to do?" she thought, as she plodded along holding her bike steady as she walked beside the others. Her extremely hevey back pack sat waiting to be relieved of all the food her mom had packed for her. Kagome heaved a huge sigh.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" asked Sango turning to face her friend.

"No everything's fine don't worry about me!" said Kagome a little to quickly.

"You don't have another test do you?" sneered Inuyasha in his usual arrogant attitude. As if Kagome's education was just a small nuisance, like the coward flee Myoga.

"No," said Kagome, "At least I hope not. My grades can't drop any lower than they are now!"

"You can always be home schooled." came a voice from the trees.

"Huh, who said that?!" yelled Inuyasha. Suddenly everyone was on the defensive.

"Sheesh, there's no need to be on the defensive!" exclaimed the voice. Kagome was a little surprised because the voice was female, but not only that, but she thought she recognized the voice. Inuyasha sniffed the air and was surprised when he couldn't catch a sent. Suddenly there was a rustling from the trees and a figure leapt into the air in a back flip from the tree tops. Landing gently on the ground blocking the group's path. Then everyone was surprised to see that it was a female, human around 17. But that was not what had startled them. Instead, of futile era clothes she wore a nice fit pair of denim jeans and a cameo t-shirt. She stood comfortably in a pair of cowgirl boots and long raven hair was tucked into a braid under a New York Yankees baseball cap. To everyone present she had the strangest accent and her Japanese was a little flawed, but only Kagome knew why. "So cuz, why didn't you tell me you were time traveling!"

Kagome squealed and embraced her cousin, Angelina Mason, American and world traveler extraordinaire. The rest of the group was very confused. Soon another group, one of which looked like a lion demon, came bursting through the trees and seemed as shocked as Inuyasha's team was. Once they had a fire starting and Angelina was cooking some cheep backpacking Ramen on the small foldable tin pan and pot, she explained. "We were in England, when I found it."

"Found what?" asked Kagome.

"What's England?" asked Inuyasha.

"A country," continued Angelina. "Anyway I know this is going to sound cleshay, but a pocket watch you know, like the ones they used on the railroad."

"What's a railroad?" asked Shipo licking a lollipop.

"What's a pocket watch?" asked Sango.

"Will you bear my children?" said Miroku grabbing Angelina's hand and kneeling before her. Before anyone could react Angelina lifted up onto her arm and kicked Miroku across the camp site.

"Pervert, or do you use the word letcher here?" asked Angelina.

"Letcher," said Kagome, "And the railroad is a way to travel."

"And this," she said reaching into her professional backpacker's backpack, "Is a pocket watch." She pulled out a gold plaited pocket watch with a golden chain. "All I have to do," she said clicking it open it showing the ticking hands, "is set in a certain date and time and I go there. But I have to be in the place I want to be for it to work."

"How did you get that!" exclaimed Kagome.

"No idea," the American said. "I was in London, and it was just there in my pocket! London is the capitol of England by the way." she explained to the other curious faces.

"Uh hum," coughed one of Angelina's friends.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Angelina, "Kagome, this is Haruki, he's a tiger demon. This is Hiroto, he's an exorcist. And this is Ichika, she is a ninja."

"Nice to meet you," said Kagome bowing, "This is Inuyasha, he's a half dog demon. This is Miroku, he's a monk. This is Sango, the last of the Demon Slayers. And this is Shipo and Kirara, he's a fox demon and she's a cat demon."

Kirara, who had shrunk down to normal cat size nuzzled up to Haruki, who had fiery orange hair, and green catlike eyes. He wore red samurai armor with black lining. And a Kattana hung from his side. He stroked Kirara without saying a word but gave the slightest hint of a smile. Hiroto, looked like he was just an average villager with black hair and blue eyes, but Kagome could see that in the satchel he clanged to was full of different exorcist weapons. Ichika, wore a purple kimono over her black ninja uniform and she fingered a piece of black material that must have been her mask. Kagome noted that they all looked about the same age which would be 17 or 18, and the boys were rather handsome. But that didn't really matter in futile Japan where many died young.

Suddenly Miroku was kneeling before Ichika holding her hand and saying, "Will bear my children?" Then Angelina, whose hand was out stretched to shake Inuyasha's hand as they did in America, slapped Miroku's face. Then Ichika kicked him across the camp. Hiroto laughed and said, "Careful, Monk these women are as feisty as mother bears, but with the beauty of roses."

"'Every rose has it's thorns'" Angelina quoted a popular American country song.

Everyone laughed except Shippo, who was to innocent to understand. Then Angelina began setting up her one person tent that was part of her backpacking equipment. Mean while a dark presence watched them unnoticed by everyone.

* * *

**Inuyasha: I think you misspelled some words.**

**Scribe: Well if I did, I'm sure someone will mention it.**

**Kagome: How did you know...never mind. When will you write more?**

**Scribe: Eh, who knows. Later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha: WHAT!**

**Scribe: Sorry guys. I know I promised to make this longer but really, I've just had no insertion.**

**Inuyasha:GAAAAAHHHH**

**Kigome: Sit BOY! Sorry you couldn't write more Scribe.**

**Scribe: Hey totally my flat. Now can you please untie me?**


End file.
